


Art of 'The Green Games' and Other Harry Potter Fics

by FrostedGemstones22



Series: The Art Of... [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 05:31:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15901872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostedGemstones22/pseuds/FrostedGemstones22
Summary: A collection of the art I've done for 'The Green Games' (Dramione) as well as any of my other Harry Potter fics. All art is by me, unless I state otherwise in the chapter. Lots of references and aesthetic boards, things previously posted on either my art tumblr (youngbloodlex22) or my dA account.





	1. The Green Games: Original Tribute Board

Original Faceclaim board I made before I started writing The Green Games, so around six/seven years ago. As I've written, the faceclaims have changed drastically on some of the characters, so as the art progresses, certain faces will end up changing

**_ BOYS _ **

**_Hufflepuff-_ **

_Pureblood_ Ernie McMillian

 _Halfblood_ Wayne Hopkins

 _Muggleborn_ Justin FF

**_Ravenclaw_ **

_Pureblood_ Caligula Darcy (D)

 _Halfblood_ Michael Corner

 _Muggleborn_ Duke Oakley (D)

**_Gryffindor_ **

_Pureblood_ Ron Weasley

 _Halfblood_ Seamus Finnigan

 _Muggleborn_ Colin Creevy

**_Slytherin_ **

_Pureblood Draco Malfoy_

_Halfblood_ Blaise Zabini

 _Muggleborn_ Pike Webber (D)

**_ Girls _ **

**_Hufflepuff-_ **

_Pureblood_ Hannah Abbott

 _Halfblood_ Susan Bones

 _Muggleborn_ Leanne Hadley

**_Ravenclaw_ **

_Pureblood_ Luna Lovegood

 _Halfblood_ Mandy Brocklehurst

 _Muggleborn_ Elizabeth Archibald

**_Gryffindor_ **

_Pureblood_ Lavender Brown

 _Halfblood_ Fay Dunbar (BB)

 _Muggleborn_ Hermione Granger

**_Slytherin_ **

_Pureblood_ Daphne Greengrass

 _Halfblood_ Pansy Parkinson

 _Muggleborn_ Tracey Davis   
  
By the way, BB means Beaubaxtons and D means Durmstrang. 


	2. The Green Games: Hannah Sketch




	3. The Green Games: Victims

Drew circa 2014


	4. Forget Me Nott: Cover

Made around 2012

Hey first time using a base! i think I did pretty darn good   
Anywho, this is a cover for my first HP fanfiction Im working on titled 'Forget Me Nott'  
Summary: Hermione and other classmates return for their 7th year at Hogwarts after the battle. The ministry has decided to add a new class for 7th years only. The scarity of magical blood means that they must encourage students to want to get married and start a family after the war. Their solution? A parenting class of course! Hermione didn't need that, what with being top student and head girl and all. She also didn't need two Slytherin boys to fall for her, or for her to start falling in love. Then again, nothing quite works out how we imagine it to.  
  
Okay! So characters by the background color and why they're up there...  
  
Orange- Hermione. main character. Partnered with Theodore Nott. Isn't quite happy with this new class, but will do her best to get an A. Dated Draco briefly during 6th year, and attempted with Ron during the war.  
  
Dark Green- Blaise Zabini. Theodore's second best friend and suave lady's man. Has had an on-off relationship with Daphne Greengrass for about three years. Currently on. Partner is Mandy Brocklehurst. Mother recently killed herself, so he has the Zabini Manor all to himself.  
  
Orange- Ron. Hates this class almost as much as he hates his partner, Pansy. Always arguing. Tried to date Hermione, and still has small feelings for her but they both agreed it was awkward more than anything. Is constantly humiliated in this new class because Bill is the teacher.  
  
Gray- Draco. Has been a double agent since 5th year. Dated Hermione in their 6th year. Participated in the war and helped to win, only recently revealing he was loyal to Dumbledore. Ron and Ginny can't stand him, Harry is Civil, and only Hermione was nice to him. Because of this, Draco consiteres Hermione as his best female friend. Decides he likes her during the new 7th year, and always causing problems for her and her partner, and his own partner Morag. He already loves this project, but could do without his partner.  
  
Yellow- Hannah. Happy and go lucky, she was pursued by both Justin and Ernie before the war. She's quite pretty, and fawns over her partner the Great Harry Potter. Can't understasnd why he's so in love with Ginny, and tries her best to flirt- but it goes right over his head. Kind and loyal.  
  
Light Green- Theodore Nott. Quiet, studious kid that most people didn't know until this year. Stayed on neither side of the war, even though is fater was a death eater. Since his father's death, his mother has gone almost senile (in sane moments, demanding grandchildren). Deadpanned and dry humor, hard to read, and even harder to get to talk. Has had a crush on Hermione since forever, but never actually talked to her until this year. Is quite family-oriented, so this project is amazing.  
  
Purple- Harry. Defeated the Dark Lord and went back to school. Is civil, when needed, to Draco. Decided to still date Ginny even though they have different partners.  
  
Light blue- Morag. Hates her life. Since the war, became a goth. Chopped her long beautiful brown hair off and dyes it a different color every week. Has multipule tattoes and piercings and could care less about this project. Hates Draco even more- still conviced he's a Death Eater. Was a closet lesbian, until Draco discovered it, and has been harboring feelings for Lisa Turpin- a girl a year above her.   
  
Dark Blue: Lisa. Ravenclaw. Very smart, but blunt at the best of times. Befriends Hermione, and knows of Morag's feelings but dosen't feel the same. She knows what everyone's thinking and why they do it, can anayze situations quite well. Best in Charms. Partner is Anthony Goldstine.  
  
Lavender; Pansy. Not quite as annoying to Draco as Astoria, but pretty much up there. Dresses in mostly indecent clothing, but can get any guy she wants. Is close with Blaise, and mostly just wants the best for him. Despises Ron and curses Bill Weasley and his wife and children for putting them together.   
  
PInk: Ginny. Still loves Harry, and tries to keep up their relationship even though her partner is Ernie. Finds it harder and harder to do, and often goes to Hermione for advice.


	5. The Green Games: Cover

The amazing cover made by Kiraleth of dA for me to use for my fic. She made two and this is the one I've chosen to use! 


	6. The Green Games: Secondary Cover

Secondary cover for 'The Green Games' the amazingly talented 'Kiraleth' on deviantArt made for my series. The characters from L-R: Pansy, Hermione, Seamus, Draco, and Hannah. 


	7. The Green Games: Moodboard

A moodboard/conceptual board for my Dramione fanfiction titled 'The Green Games'.   
From L to R, staring at top row: Draco, Quote 'Live together, die alone' (yes, from Lost, but particularly meaningful for this story), tribute outfit  
Forest, Moon and trees (and, not to spoil anything, but most of you will know this is Hermione's perspective for a particularly awful death scene of a favorite character), OOtP Pin  
Bloody knife, Seamus' pendant, Hermione  
  
Short Summary: A Hunger Games Crossover. When Harry was 13, he took a group of people against Voldemort and failed. As punishment, Voldemort made the Green Games and forced Harry and his friends to fight against each other. Now, five years later, it's still happening and Hermione ends up as a tribute. Draco is acting suspiciously un-Slytherin and she's not sure she can trust him, but she doesn't have much of a choice. 


	8. Forget Me Nott: Moodboard

A moodboard/aesthetics board for my Hermione/Theodore Nott fanfiction called "Forget Me Nott". It's a parenting class sort of scenario. Why did I make this when I haven't updated it in eons? Will I ever go back and revise it? Not sure. BUT people do really enjoy it, and I thought it would be fun. I can tell it's one of my stories before I reached my peak of writing because even though it's far over 50,000 words I was struggling with themes to use as squares. Plus, there just isn't enough Hermione/Theodore fanart out there, so I might as well make some!   
  
The Squares:   
Top (l to r): Forget me nots, Hermione, baby hand  
Middle: babies, Slytherin/Gryffindor ties, Hogwarts Symbol   
Bottom: Great Hall, Theodore Nott, Sugar Quills   
  
Summary: It was supposed to happen marriage, and then children. But that didn't happen; not with when at Hogwarts a mandatory parenting class with close to real children are created. Emotion also wasn't supposed to appear either in her grand plan, but it did.


	9. A Design in Copper and Bronze: Moodboard

A moodboard/aesthetics  for my Fremione fanfiction entitled 'A Design in Copper and Bronze'. This is a really fun one to write (although I only get around to updating it like every six months...bad Frosty) and it was probably the easiest board I've done because it's like a 5 plus 1 thing, and I did random words to inspire each chapter so I just used that! I never realized though how perfectly the color pallet fit the chapter titles! I LOVE Fremione, it's in my top three HP ships, and this is my first try at it...there needs to be more Fremione out there...  
  
The Squares  
Top (l to r): Red (Velvet Cupcakes), Fred, Italy  
Middle: Journalist, Fremione together, Tea  
Bottom: Roof, Hermione, Snow  
  
Summary: Five times Hermione was reminded of Fred, and one time she wasn't at all. After the war, Hermione wrote down all the memories of those that were lost, but she never wrote down Fred's. Not because she didn't want to remember them, but because she would never forget him.


	10. The Other Side: Cover




	11. The Green Games: Pansy Parkinson Board

***Pansy Parkinson***

_She was a girl who wanted to love, wanted to matter. I recall as a child she always wanted the shiniest thing, something to outshine us all. I always trumped her, but now…I wish just once, I hadn’t. I don’t think she could be so easily fixed with one memory of her being the queen between the kids, no, but I do think that overall, maybe it could have made a difference. She was down a path I think few of us would even consider strong enough to bear, so is it really so shocking? We have to remember her as a child, as a third-year who was more ferocious than any male in our house. She was fearless then, full of energy, full of life._


	12. The Green Games: Draco Malfoy Board

**DRACO MALFOY**

_“I hope…” She replied in a small, afraid voice, “If you kill me…make it painless?”_

_“Huh? Why would I kill you?” He asked._

_“Because we are enemies. And we don’t have time for second thoughts about that anymore.” She said, hardening anything she ever felt for anyone other than the two people she would be trying to keep alive. Anything she ever felt for Ron, for Luna, for Lavender, for Seamus, and now for Draco of all people had to die. She could not afford it to live._


End file.
